1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of enhancing the taste perception of sweetness of aspartame.
2. Discussion of the Background
Organic compounds, other than carbohydrates, that taste sweet have been known for centuries. However, the standard for sweetness has been and remains sucrose, both in terms of quality of taste and taste profile. For example, many compounds reported to be sweet have peculiar non-sucrose-like flavors. Moreover, sweetness may coexist with other tastes, such as licorice or menthol. Further, some compounds have an unpleasant lingering bitter flavor or aftertaste. For example, both saccharin and cyclamate produce a bitter metallic aftertaste in practically all tasters at a sufficiently high concentration. Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, Vol. 22, "Sweeteners" (Kirk-Othmer 1980).
At present, a satisfactory theory explaining the structure-activity relationships of compounds perceived to be sweet is lacking. Investigations from a range of disciplines, including organic and medicinal chemistry, biochemistry, neurophysiology, psychophysics and biophysics, suggest that there are probably a multiplicity of sweet receptor types each with its own stereochemical and physicochemical requirements. Hence, if a theory is formulated which is broad enough to encompass diverse molecular structures, then many compounds which would be predicted to be sweet are not. Alternatively, it is found that if data of a certain series of compounds can be well accommodated, then structures outside the compound series may not fit the model. To be sure, such theories and correlations lack useful predictive value. Thus, at present, it is not possible to rationally design a compound with a molecular structure having a predictable sweet taste. Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, id.
Aspartame has been found to be a suitable substitute sweetener for a wide variety of foods because of its sucrose-like taste as well as its ability to blend well with other food flavors. However, despite its wide spread use as a substitute sweetener, it is expensive to produce.
Hence, despite the fact that aspartame is being widely used to replace sucrose at present, it would be extremely desireable to be able to use lesser amounts of the sweetener.
Accordingly, a need continues to exist for a method whereby the sweetening effects of aspartame and derivatives thereof could be attained at a lower concentration of the same.